Glory Dazed
by chaos Leader
Summary: Well, it seems "Satire" isn't one of the categories that are allowed to be posted under. Of what exactly I believe will be readily apparent upon reading. I hope, if nothing else, that you may at least find this short piece an intriguing read.


Author note:

This is a highly unconventional method of writing that I am attempting here. The narrator is not entirely in control, but simply another character, and the "character" doesn't have the benefit of this powerless narrator. I got the idea from another source, where characters from stories are simply incorporeal representations to be manipulated, used and abused by the minds of the audience. I'm not sure if this'll work or not, but it's an idea that's been swirling around in my head, and I had to give it a try. So here it goes...

/

* * *

><p>

**Glory Dazed**

...

I've got it

...**  
><strong>

"Never give up, trust your instincts. Yadda yadda and all that other inspirational bullshit. Okay, let's get this over with..."

...

"There's nothing here."

That's right.

"Who the hell are you? You must be new."

I'm the writer...

"Yes, I can see that."

I've decided to write a fan fiction, for Star Fox.

"Really? You?"

What's odd about that?

"I mean, you don't seem like a rabid fangirl, or a gamer-nut, or a furry..."  
>"Come to think of it, you don't seem like the typical type at all."<p>

I'm not... Well, I guess I'm something of a science fiction and literature buff. Some of my favorite novels are Author C. Clarke's _2001: a Space Odyssey,_ or H.G. Wells's _Time Machine_...

You read much Heinlein?

...

"What're you doing in a place like this? Star Fox is a fucking trash heap. There's nothing for your kind here, get away while you still can."

That's not true, it's _not _a trash heap.

"Oh yeah? Prove me wrong then. All the plots out here have been done to death, and there's nothing left worth writing or reading about..."  
>"Do yourself a favor, <em>Scholar,<em> and leave this place. You'll find no welcome here."

There's plenty to write about, it's just no one has bothered to write about it. And besides, there are are at least few writers in these parts who can whip out a solid, enjoyable narrative. Why, just the other day, I was reading through this great story, it even had a nice cameo in it from you.

"Yeah, whatever."

This place only a 'trash heap' because so much around here makes it seem so. I can _see_ the potential in this place, even if you and everybody else can't.

"Fine, I'll bite."  
>"What're you going to write about?"<p>

I was going to write about you.

"Figured as much, elsewise I wouldn't be here at the front of your mind."

I was looking through the archives, and there doesn't seem to be a whole lot about you: just some ancient, crusty old stuff. That, or you make an occasional cameo.

"Oh, I get it. This is one of those little poetic drabbles, isn't it? Been a recent trend around here."  
>"Don't get me wrong, sometimes the little drabbles are real sweet and all, but there's just not a whole lot there."<p>

Actually, I'm telling your story: the whole thing, from start to finish.  
>Come to think of it, there really hasn't been much that tries to put together a past. It's like they come straight off one of the games and throw concerns to the wind, no thought at all about where it all came from. Sometimes they try, but it's always after the fact. Along with your story, I hope to fill in the empty past with a compelling history.<p>

"Fine, I guess I'll play along, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Seems like you don't have choice, you being a character and I the author.

"_An_ author..."  
>"If you think the kind of people who read through all the popcorn in these archives –and enjoy it– are going to give half a shit about your high-minded <em>Science Fiction <em>and _Literature,_ well then you've got another thing coming."

It's certainly different, and they say they like different.

"And they're each and every one of them lying through their teeth, even if they don't know it; they like it just the _same..._"  
>"You definitely haven't been here long at all... I mean, have you <em>seen<em> all the sappy romance junk flying around? _That's _what they want!"

It's not _just_ Science Fiction, okay?  
>This is a character narrative, chronicling the life, times and struggles of one of the series's most pivotal characters: you. There is a serious <em>Story<em> down here that everybody and their sister seems to have missed, including the game developers that created you. This is an untapped storytelling _gold mine!_

"Still not convinced, bookworm."

Don't you want your enigmatic existence to amount to more than a few cameos and poetry drabbles?

...

"I've seen the gay porn of my son. I can do without that sort of artificial fame."

He's not your son. He's just another character, like you, but I can _make_ him your son.

"Do explain, Mr. writer person."

Tell me about your wife.

...

Tell me about the woman you loved more than anything else, and who loved you back just as much. What's she like?

"I... I..."

...

Well?

"I can't. It's like... it's like there aren't any memories, just... vague images. There's nothing there..."  
>"Why'd you <em>do<em> that to me!"

I didn't. But I _can_ give you back those memories, fill in the blanks, make you whole again.

"How?"

I can introduce you to her...

...

Don't you want to meet her?

"She dies, right? That much I know..."

That's the way it's got to be.

"Why would you do a thing like that? Why do you want me to go through that sort of pain?"

Because as it stands, you haven't felt _anything._ No pain, no love, no despair, no joy. You haven't _lived_ yet; and I intend to bring you to life.

"Don't _I _die in the end?"

...

"What in all existence or nonexistence could possibly be worth enduring that much pain, and then _dying?_"  
>"Why can't you just leave me well enough alone!"<p>

_Better to have loved and lost than never_ _to __have loved at all._

"Who the heck said that?"

Shakespeare.

...

"Shakespeare?"

...

I can see we've got a long way to go.

"But I know where it ends."

Yet you haven't even walked the path that gets you there, with so many other places it might lead...

...

"So, where else _does_ this path of yours go?"

I'm not too sure myself...

Care to find out?


End file.
